


Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 7 - Something new, I guess...

by ChaoPatel



Series: SSS 69 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Funny, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel
Summary: This is the 7th chapter to the most exciting series called "SSS 69". Time for a relaxing one! The challengers are relaxing at a special day. And there is no way that everything can go wrong. Or that may seems... (Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SSS 69 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286





	Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 7 - Something new, I guess...

Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 7 - Something new, I guess...  
(Jasmine appears to be sleeping)  
Jasmine: [Snoring] Ah. Mmmmm... haaah... What happened? That day in that battle must've been really hard to win.  
(Jasmine starts seeing that shes floating in a pool while sitting on a swimming ring)  
Jasmine: What? How did I--  
(Jasmine sees that she's wearing her bikini)  
Jasmine: What the hell?! What is this place?!  
Wassa: Previously on Super Stupid Show 69!  
(Jasmine looks over at Wassa)  
Jasmine: Wassa!  
(Jasmine falls through the swimming ring by her bottom)  
Jasmine: Damn it!  
Wassa: The previous episode was really the best one yet. It was amazing, it was so unexpecting, and we had a tie. Now we are here with the winners who have won the matches and get to be at Spring Shallow's Pool Area. Where you can relax and be comfortable.  
(Jasmine rushes at Wassa)  
Jasmine: Hey, what the hell is this?! How did this happen in the first place? You better tell me.  
Wassa: I've stated much more. This place is a relaxing spot. Now, we shall be relaxed from all the matches we've seen before.  
Jasmine: Hm... you might be onto something. I better find my teammates.  
(Jasmine runs to find the others)  
Wassa: Now, will we have a good time and have fun? Or will we have some games to play for our comfort? Stay tuned for this shitshow!  
(Jasmine starts walking over to find someone)  
Jasmine: Where is everyone? Am I the only one here?  
???: Gotcha!  
(Hethron jumps out of the trees and tackles on Jasmine's body)  
Jasmine: Gaaaaghhh!!!  
(Hethron lands on Jasmine to the ground)  
Hethron: Didn't you miss me? I bet you do since we're both here together.  
Jasmine: Get off of me, Asshole!  
Hethron: Speaking of "Asshole", I might see what's changed since I saw you naked.  
(Hethron starts trying to pull down Jasmine's panty)  
Jasmine: Cut it out!  
(Jasmine elbows Hethron's nose and completly broke it, and then, Hethron starts bleeding from her nose)  
Hethron: Ahahahaha!!! I love doing this!  
(Hethron falls to the ground really hard)  
Jasmine: Hethron is still a Lesbian, surprisingly...  
(Jasmine starts seeing a person from a far destination)  
Jasmine: Hey, I think I see someone.  
(Tretris starts running at Jasmine with bandages on his left through his head)  
Tretris: Jasmine!  
Jasmine: Hm? Tretris!  
(Jasmine picks up Tretris and starts hugging Tretris)  
Jasmine: I'm so glad to see you again! You had me worried!  
(Jasmine's breast starts making Tretris having a hard time to breath)  
Tretris: Yeah.... you too...  
(Jasmine stops hugging Tretris)  
Jasmine: How did you get here? I thought you were blasted by that attack Teras gave to you.  
Tretris: I was... And now I got bandages through my eye and I can barley see now.  
Jasmine: Well, I guess that's okay. At least you're feeling better.  
(Jasmine starts making a worried face)  
Jasmine's mind: No, it's not fucking okay! Tretris barley died for your dumbass!  
Tetris: Well, I just want to make sure that you and me were going to have some fun. Do you want to do it?  
Jasmine: Yeah, sure. I'll join.  
???: Hey.  
(Pain appears)  
Pain: Aren't you guys forgetting about what happened before?  
(Pain pushes Tretris to the far back to talk to Jasmine)  
Tretris: Gaaaaaghhh!!!  
Jasmine: So, isn't it really bad?  
Pain: I'm pretty sure. Since I had to look for you when you were battling with Teras and Cereas, it seems like that this place is very unnatural.  
Jasmine: Man, you really are sad to look at.  
Pain: And that's supposed to be a bad thing? No wonder you never have your own way to keep someone.  
Jasmine: Hey, I didn't mean it like that, you Ass! I still think you're trustworthy.  
Pain: Anyway, we can't just stay here and act like nothing happened. We got to find out how we got here.  
Jasmine: Right. Since Tretris can't really see very well, I guess I'll be holding him so he don't get lost.  
Pain: If that's fine with you.  
(Jasmine picks up Tretris)  
Jasmine: Come on, Tretris. We got to find out about this strange place.  
Tretris: If that's the case, I'll join.  
(Jasmine starts holding Tretris between her breast)  
Jasmine: Good. Because I don't want you to get hurt after that injury.  
Tretris: Yeah.... that would be great.  
Pain: Hurry up, I'm not going to wait for you guys much longer.  
Jasmine: Alright, we're coming!  
(Jasmine, Tretris and Pain tries finding information of how they got this location)  
Tretris' mind: Ah man, this is so comfortable. I'm so glad that this is the only time!  
Jasmine: Pain, don't you see anything around here?  
Pain: I'm starting to see a Beach near here. Let's head from over there.  
Jasmine: Alright.  
(Jasmine, Tretris and Pain heads to the Beach)  
Jasmine: Looks like we've got some people to talk to.  
Shiron: Yeah, Volleyball!  
(Shiron hits the ball to the other side of the net)  
Henry: I'm pretty sure she's having too much fun with this.  
(Henry hits the ball to the other side of the net)  
Dreck: Damn, if you like her, you can't have her. I called dibs.  
Henry: Dude, shut the hell up. Because I remember you said you didn't want to be with her.  
Dreck: Ummmmm... That was that one time...  
Shiron: Now for the final shot! Do it, Annie!  
Annie: Okay!  
(Annie grabs onto Shiron, and then Annie uses her wings to fly up to the air while holding Shiron. And then, Shiron slaps the ball to the other side of the net to the ground)  
Shiron: Yes! We won! We've claimed victory!  
(Annie floats down to the ground and lets go of Shiron)  
Annie: That was really fun.  
Henry: That was only fun because you cheated!  
Annie: Cheated? Shiron, did we actually cheat? Because that seems like a bad thing!  
Shiron: Oh, great job, Henry! Now you made Annie worried again!  
(Shiron looks at Annie)  
Shiron: Annie, we didn't cheat. He just said that to be funny.  
Annie: Oh. Ha ha! That makes it even more funnier!  
Jasmine: Hey, you guys.  
(Jasmine, Tretris and Pain heads to Dreck, Henry, Annie and Shiron)  
Jasmine: Don't you guys know how we got here?  
Shiron: Not really, friend. I don't really remember what even happened after we got here.  
Jasmine: Well, that sucks. Wait, didn't you guys won? I guess you expected more challengers, huh?  
Shiron: Actually, I'm not sure... I don't know where the other ones went. But, who cares about them? they're not really useful.  
Annie: I might help out with a little bit of a useful strategy.  
Pain: Make it quick. I'm pretty sure a lot of us don't really want to wait much longer.  
Annie: Alright, I just learned this technique just today.  
(Annie stretches down and puts her hands to the ground)  
Annie: Hah.  
(Annie jumps and spreads her legs from a inch quarter)  
Annie: Katano!  
(Annie starts placing her hand to her forehead)  
Annie: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...  
(Annie pulls out a memory out of her mind)  
Annie: Here we go.  
Shiron: Annie, I didn't know you can do that! That's some Angel power you've been keeping!  
Annie: It was my pleasure!  
Jasmine: Um... isn't it funny how she was a christian from before and now she turned into this?  
Annie: I don't think that's funny at all.  
Henry: Yeah, and I'm pretty it's not random either.  
Tretris: Hey guys, have we made it yet? I'm getting tired from here...  
Shiron: What happened to your friend? He doesn't look so good.  
Jasmine: It's a long story, meaning I really don't want to tell it. Now, Annie, try showing us the memory so we can find out how we got here.  
Annie: Okay.  
(Annie looks at the memory)  
Annie: Oh no! This is not the right one! This is the one with my grandfather! How bad!  
(Annie puts her knees down to the ground and puts arms facing to the ground)  
Annie: I am awfully sorry. I really hope that I don't do it again!  
Jasmine: Hey, cut that shit out! We don't want a Drama queen to try to lecture us with her apology. Maybe we'll just find other people so we'll find more information.  
Pain: I was thinking of the same thing. Let's go.  
Jasmine: Got it.  
(Jasmine, Tretris and Pain walks to find more information)  
Annie: Now... which one was it? Oh, it might be this one!  
(Annie stretches down and puts her hands to the ground)  
Annie: Hah.  
(Annie jumps and spreads her legs from a inch quarter)  
Annie: Katano!  
(Annie starts placing her hand to her forehead)  
Annie: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...  
(Annie pulls out a memory out of her mind)  
Annie: Alright, let's see.  
(Annie looks at the memory)  
Annie: No, wrong one...  
Henry: This is going take a while... as in forever.  
(Jasmine, Tretris and Pain starts heading to look for more information)  
Tretris' mind: I am so glad my head is on Jasmine's breast right now!  
Jasmine: This is taking forever! We haven't found shit in this place.  
Pain: Just be patient. I'm sure we'll find something.  
Jasmine: You're probably right.  
Tretris' mind: Her breasts are right!  
(Jasmine punches Tretris to the ground)  
Tretris: Ow!  
Jasmine: Hey! If you were thinking about my breasts in your mind, then you're asking for a beatdown!  
Tretris: I wasn't! I promise!  
Jasmine: Yeah right. Like I believe you were flabbergasted when I hold you between my breasts. You're a Sicko!  
Tretris: No! Please don't hurt me, Jasmine!  
Pain: Guys, I've found some people over here. They may look familiar.  
Jasmine: Fine! But this time, don't be flabbergasted again!  
(Jasmine holds Tretris to her breast again)  
Tretris: Alright...  
(Jasmine, Tretris and Pain heads at the food bar and starts seeing Teras, Rimettar and Carrie eating food)  
Jasmine: These guys are a total pain! Are you sure they might know any information?  
Pain: It's worth a try.  
(Rimettar starts eating a watermelon)  
Rimettar: This is so much better without Chad. That boy is such a panzy sometimes.  
Teras: Ha ha! You might know everything about him, don't ya, Rimettar?  
Rimettar: It's not like that I actually like him...  
Teras: Well, he's the most person you usually talk to. So, I consider that you like him.  
Rimettar: Let's not talk about this anymore...  
Teras: Hey Carrie. How come you're not eating your food? You're not hungry?  
Carrie: Are you kidding me, Teras?! My neck was slit open from that nuisance! And I gotta wear this around my neck.  
(Rimettar spits a watermelon seed at Carrie's face)  
Rimettar: Stop worrying so much about it. It's not like you're actually going to die right now.  
Carrie: Well, I care about my life more than you guys!  
(Teras punches Carrie in the face)  
Teras: Shut the fuck up and keep your mouth shut! You're done talking for today.  
Rimettar: Stupid cunt.  
Jasmine: Hey, you guys.  
(Jasmine, Tretris and Pain appears to talk to Rimettar, Teras and Carrie)  
Jasmine: Don't you guys know how we got here? It's very unusual for us to be here.  
Teras: This place? What the hell kinda question was that? And how the hell am I supposed to know that? You're a waste of my time. I don't know a thing.  
Rimettar: I don't recall anything either.  
Pain: Well, didn't you talk to Wassa and settled everything in to make our team tie with your team?  
Rimettar: I only did that. Wassa planned all of this by herself. I had nothing involved with this.  
(Rimettar start eating more watermelon)  
Jasmine: Alright, we might trust you with this one. But we're not going to trust you much longer.  
Rimettar: Was that supposed to be an insult?  
Jasmine: Not really, just something for you to remember.  
Rimettar: You think I can't remember what to do with your pity of being a woman? Hm. You must be a joke.  
Jasmine: What's that supposed to mean?  
Rimettar: It means "Fuck you."  
Jasmine: Fuck you too!  
Rimettar: Jasmine, you're a total braud that has no sympathy mainly because you're weak with emotions and can't even comprehend how to handle all of those emotions to make you become yourself. That's what I think of you.  
Jasmine: You Smartass! I'll show you what I can handle!  
(Jasmine drops Tretris to the ground and chokes Rimettar's neck)  
Rimettar: You really don't care, do you? You think killing me is going to end your problem? You must be a complete Idiot from thinking of that.  
Jasmine: You don't know me! You know nothing about me!  
Rimettar: Maybe I don't. But I know you're a Woman that has weak feelings around people. You're not normal. You're an Idiot. That's why your team is called "The Idiots".  
Jasmine: Shut the fuck up!  
(Pain pulls Jasmine away from Rimettar)  
Pain: That's enough, Jasmine.  
Jasmine: No, leave me alone! I can handle this!  
Rimettar: You should listen to your friend. He actually knows what to do. Because he's generally smart. Half smarter than me. You know, I actually like him. He might be my next type.  
Jasmine: Are you trying to mess with me?  
Rimettar: If I was, I would've said that I fucking hate him. What are you, jealous because I like him? You are so unpredictable. Just like the first time I saw you. When you were sitting alone with no one near you.  
Jasmine: No one near me?  
Rimettar: Oh, you might not remember. I was the one who was near you when you were disqualified. Ring any bell now?  
Jasmine: Wait... that was you who--  
(Jasmine starts remembering a flashback from two days ago when she got diqualified and starts walking to the woods)  
[Flashback]  
???: Hey, you!  
Jasmine: Hm?  
???: You can’t leave here!  
Jasmine: Who’s there?  
(A mysterious girl hides and appears by a tree, and that mysterious girl was Rimettar)  
Rimettar: You have no joy. You have no happiness. Why do you consume sadness and anger?  
Jasmine: What?  
Rimettar: You’re just more pathetic as ever. As I never expected at all. I’m not that surprised.  
Jasmine: Well, you better stop! I’m not afraid of you!  
Rimettar: You’re still the same, Jasmine.  
Jasmine: Huh? How- How do you know my name?  
Rimettar: Nothing like any other- still more pathetic than ever. People don’t hesitate if they feel no emotion.  
Jasmine: No, you’re-  
(Rimettar disappears)  
Jasmine: But... I’m still...  
[Present Day]  
Jasmine: What the hell?! That was you?!  
Rimettar: To answer your dumb question, then yes.  
Jasmine: Then, how did you remember my name from before?  
Rimettar: Didn't you remember? I was one of your sister's friends. Don't you remember now?  
Jasmine: What? You mean... Jessie?  
Rimettar: Yes, people usually didn't like me because of my insecurity. But I've told them that I was born with that... and they didn't believe me. Now, I'm just helpless without anyone around me until now. My team will destroy you. No matter how much you do, we'll still crush you.  
Jasmine: Well, I will take you down easily! You're no match against me!  
Rimettar: So be it, Jasmine. You have been warned.  
(Rimettar jumps to the sand by the ocean)  
Rimettar: This time, you will get melted into nothing! It is time for you to pay!  
Jasmine: Alright, I'm ready.  
Tretris: Wait, Jasmine, don't! You don't want to be like Sally!  
Jasmine: Tretris, shut up! I know what to do.  
(Jasmine jumps to Rimettar)  
Tretris: But... Jasmine...  
Pain: You're being an nuisance again, Tretris.  
Tretris: Stop judging me!  
Rimettar: You got guts. I didn't know you would actually want to do it. But, I don't have guts...  
Jasmine: You're just saying that because you're afraid that you're going to lose!  
Rimettar: Foolishness. I'll make a deal if you win. If you win, you'll have your clothes back. If I win, I'll eat your clothes.  
Jasmine: What?! You have my clothes?! Those are the only ones that I wear everyday!  
Rimettar: Your choice.  
Jasmine: Okay, I'll do it! Let's just do this so I can put that frown off of your face!  
Rimettar: Fine! This time, I'm serious! Now you die!  
(Rimettar starts holding a lot of liquid in her mouth)  
Jasmine: Alright, I have to do this.  
(Rimettar vomits and starts targeting her vomit at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Hah!  
(Jasmine dodges Rimettar's vomit and the vomit lands on the sand, making the sand covered up)  
Jasmine: You still got more? I just got started!  
Rimettar: You never saw the last one yet...  
(Rimettar vomits again and starts targeting her vomit at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Ha!  
(Jasmine dodges Rimettar's vomit and the vomit lands on the sand, making the sand covered up)  
(Rimettar vomits again and starts targeting her vomit at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Nope.  
(Jasmine dodges Rimettar's vomit and the vomit lands on the sand, making the sand covered up)  
Rimettar: Stop moving! You're making this uneasy!  
Jasmine: Who said I need to? It seems you still have a lot more!  
Rimettar: That's it! You're done now!  
(Rimettar tries vomiting out some more)  
Rimettar: [Cough] [Cough] Shit... I'm all out! I guess she planned that all along...  
Jasmine: That's right. Because I remember Teras said your stomach is filled with nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Meaning that your stomach is more like a liquid tank. So, you have no more!  
Rimettar: You still forgot about something. Teras did say that my stomach is filled with nitrogen and carbon dioxide. But she didn't tell you that I can do this now. [Gag]  
(Rimettar's vomit starts grabbing onto Jasmine and starts burning her skin)  
Jasmine: Gaaaaghhhaaahhh!!! What the hell?! How is this possible?!  
Rimettar: That was from my training. You see, that was called the Retch Grab. Teras taught me that move when me and her were in the break room. It was more like an hour ago.  
(A flashback starts with Rimettar being trained by Teras in the break room)  
[Flashback]  
Teras: Now, Rimettar. This move is going to be given by you for completing the match. You really deserved more of a hard work of being a companion. You could be better than Carrie. But, this move needs a lot of practice. This is called the Retch Grab. Now, watch closely to look at every movement.  
(Teras puts two of her fingers inside her mouth through her throat)  
Teras: [Hack] [Hack] [Gag] [Gag]  
(Teras vomits on the floor)  
Teras: That was step 1.  
(Teras gets a napkin and wipes her mouth)  
Teras: Now for step 2. Ahem... [Gag]  
(Teras' vomit starts forming up to the ceiling)  
Teras: It takes a lot of practice. You should really start it now.  
Rimettar: But, Teras. What was the difference between a Retch Grab and a normal splat? Don't they usually touch the enemy?  
Teras: That's only if you're lucky. It doesn't usually work everytime. Now, be sure you practice it and get it right this time.  
(Teras leaves)  
Rimettar: Alright, Teras. Thank you, Teras.  
[Present Day]  
Rimettar: That's mostly where I learn my techniques from. Teras taught me most of it. She really knows how to become a true leader.  
Jasmine: Wow... that was disgusting and uncomfortable at the same time...  
Rimettar: Well, you're still going to die while my vomit melts you away. Now, it's time to speed up the pain. [Gag]  
(Rimettar's vomit starts grabbing more of Jasmine's skin and starts burning it)  
Jasmine: Aaaaaaghhhhaaahh!!! Ah! I got to do something! I can't lose like this! Time to think of a strategy.  
(Jasmine starts grabbing some sand)  
Jasmine: I hope this works...  
(Jasmine throws sand at Rimettar's vomit, and then, Rimettar's starts forming and starts changing)  
Rimettar: What the hell? How did you-  
Jasmine: Don't you remember, Smartass? Sand is vulnerable to Nitrogen. Meaning, Nitrogen is hot. So, if sand gets involved with something hot, it turns into ice.  
(Rimettar's vomit starts turning into ice)  
Rimettar: Damn... I should've thought of being in battle in a different place...  
(Jasmine breaks through the ice)  
Jasmine: Now it's my turn!  
Rimettar: Not this time.  
(Rimettar eye's starts turning light green and starts controlling Jasmine's body function)  
Jasmine: Gah!  
(Jasmine falls to the ground)  
Jasmine: Ah! What did you do?!  
Rimettar: I turned off one of your body functions that powers your energy. Therefore, I can shut down one of your body parts that can still make you attack me. I chose your kidney. That was the painful one.  
Jasmine: Aaaaah!!! Make it stop!  
(Rimettar walks by Jasmine)  
Rimettar: Maybe you shouldn't be too hasty of being an Idiot.  
(Rimettar kicks Jasmine to another side)  
Jasmine: Ah! Aaaaaghhh!!! [Panting]  
Rimettar: We are stronger than you. We are more powerful. Teras is our leader that gave us this power. We're mortal Gods.  
Jasmine: You.... are... just saying... things...  
(Rimettar steps on Jasmine's head)  
Rimettar: Quiet! I haven't finished talking yet! Now, say goodbye, Jasmine.  
(Hethron appears)  
Hethron: Don't worry, Jasmine! I'll save-  
(Rimettar eye's starts turning light green and starts controlling Hethron's body function)  
Hethron: Oh god...  
(Hethron lays down on the ground)  
Hethron: [Coughs blood] This is bad...  
Jasmine: Stop it! You're.... hurting her...  
Rimettar: Didn't you say you didn't like her? You must have amnesia. Just let this be quick.  
???: Flash Bang!!!  
(Shiron throws a flash bang at Rimettar)  
Rimettar: Hm?  
(The flash bang exploded and flashes at Rimettar's eyes, messing up her vision)  
Rimettar: GAAAAGHHHAAAHH!!! NO! THIS CAN'T BE!!!  
(Hethron and Jasmine's body functions starts back to normal)  
Jasmine: I feel... better now.  
(Hethron lands on Jasmine and starts hugging Jasmine)  
Hethron: Jasmine! You're okay!  
Jasmine: Hey, cut it out!  
Hethron: Don't be hurt like that anymore! I don't want to lose you like that ever again!  
Jasmine: Didn't you hit your head or something? I thought you remember what I've just said to you from before.  
Hethron: Hm... nope. I don't know what you're talking about. What I'll remember is that we're going to be together forever!  
(Jasmine kicks Hethron off of her)  
Jasmine: Like I care!  
Annie: I hope you guys are okay.  
(The Slutty Peasents appears)  
Jasmine: You guys came? But, I thought we were enemies...  
Shiron: Not anymore, Friend! You're now a part of our true friendship of bonded friendship!  
Henry: And Annie finally got the memory she found.  
Annie: Oh, I do remember that.  
(Annie starts to get the memory out)  
Annie: It's the right one, I promise. This one shows how we actually got here. And it's very trustworthy.  
Jasmine: Alright, let's just see it then!  
(Teras starts throwing knife bombs by Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Shit!  
Hethron: Oh no!  
Shiron: Take cover!  
Annie: I got you, Shiron!  
(Annie grabs Shiron and flies to the air)  
(Half of the area exploded and harmed everyone else)  
Jasmine: AAAAAGGHHHAAAH!!!  
(Everyone else starts falling to the ground from the explosion)  
Teras: I'm not going to let you destroy my possible daughter for my own. I want her to be like me. I want her to be like a child to me. And you can't take that away from me!  
Jasmine: Teras, you're not a part of this battle. Just leave and go.  
Teras: Shut the fuck up! You don't know what I'm doing!  
(Teras gets near Rimettar)  
Teras: The green eyes are very harmful when it gets brightened. In that way, Rimettar could not see again!  
(Teras grabs onto Rimettar)  
Teras: You will pay for what you've done now!  
(Teras starts throwing a bunch of explosive weapons and gaining destruction to the area)  
Jasmine: Shit! This is a hell-spree!  
Shiron: Don't worry, Jasmine! I got this bullet on line for her.  
(Shiron starts getting a bullet from her pocket and starts getting her sniper)  
Shiron: Alright, Annie. Make sure you don't drop me.  
Annie: Okay.  
(Shiron starts putting the bullet in her sniper and starts aiming at Teras)  
Shiron: Alright, this is a one shot only.  
Teras: Take this!  
(Teras starts swinging yellow energy at Shiron and Annie)  
Shiron: Shit! Annie, look out!  
Annie: Okay!  
(Annie starts dodging the yellow energy by fllying to the other side while holding Shiron)  
Shiron: Annie! Make sure you don't get hurt!  
Annie: I'll try.  
Teras: No more holding back now!!!  
(Teras swings two yellow energy at Annie and Shiron, and one of the yellow energy cuts through Annie's wing)  
Annie: AAAAAAAGGGHHHHAAAAGGGHHH!!!  
(Annie starts falling while holding Shiron)  
Shiron: No! Annie! We're going to crash!  
(Shiron and Annie slammed to the ground)  
Jasmine: No! Annie- Shiron!  
(Jasmine rushes at Annie and Shiron)  
Jasmine: Is Annie okay?  
Shiron: I don't know... Ask her...  
Annie: AAAAAGGGHH!!! It hurts so bad!  
Jasmine: We have to do something to stop Teras.  
(Jasmine thought of an idea)  
Jasmine: Shiron, hand me your sniper.  
Shiron: What?  
Jasmine: I might clear this out on her. This time, she's going to be blown away.  
Shiron: Alright, go get her.  
(Shiron hands Jasmine her sniper)  
Jasmine: Alright, thanks.  
(Jasmine aims the sniper at Teras)  
Jasmine: Alright, remember what Jessie said. "Always stay on the target's point." I got this.  
(Jasmine shoots the sniper)  
Teras: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
(Teras starts looking at the bullet)  
Teras: Looks like it's her time now.  
Jasmine: What?  
???: Slashing Tornado!!!  
(A bunch of slashes starts cutting through everything)  
Jasmine: Ah! What the hell is happening?!  
Hethron: Aaaaaaaghhh!!!  
Shiron: This can't be abnormal!  
???: Don't you miss me, darling?  
Jasmine: Wait, that voice. I've heard it before...  
???: Bet you didn't expect me.  
(Wassa appears)  
Jasmine, Shiron, Pain, Tretris, Hethron: Wassa!  
Wassa: Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't expect for me to get here? How rude for me.  
Teras: I didn't need your help.  
Wassa: Shush, you could thank me when I get them.  
Tretris: This doesn't make sense! I'm so confused!  
Jasmine: Why the fuck is she here?! Wassa is just a loaded bimbo!  
Wassa: Oh, you think of myself like that? Well, let me show you what I really am.  
(Wassa takes off her eye patch and reveals a yellow eye)  
Jasmine: Ahhhhh!  
Annie: It can't be...  
Shiron: No... that's the same eye that Celan had.  
Wassa: Correct. And you might be realizing what my real name is. I am Sasam, and I am the one who got you here in the first place. And you fell right into my plan.  
Jasmine: Sasam? You're... not... joking?  
Sasam: Yes, I am the real Sasam. I am the new world of destruction. I will take over your souls and build my own empire. You are nothing. And for my acception, I have my old friend to help me out.  
Teras: Okay, Sasam. Stop being a showoff right now...  
(Sasam snaps her fingers, and the Announcer appeared)  
Jasmine: The Announcer?! I thought you were dead...  
Announcer: Foolishness. I didn't die. I was alive all this time. And now... I have something to share.  
(The Announcer throws his black cloak to the ground and reveals himself as the real person)  
Announcer: Nebra Semerz.  
Jasmine: What the fuck?!  
Dreck: This can't be right! You can't be that person! You were just a natural Announcer!  
Nebra: It was a lie.We tricked you to be here when you got the invitation. Now, we shall take your power and keep it forever.  
Jasmine: Not if I can help it!  
(Jasmine rushes at Nebra, but Nebra stops her with his lighting powers)  
Jasmine: Aaaahhh...  
Nebra: Haaaah!!  
(Nebra pushes Jasmine to the ground with his power)  
Jasmine: Ugghhh!!! You're not done seeing me again!  
Nebra: Oh, so a woman who is going to fight me with a bikini is good enough? I think we know the answer.  
Jasmine: Shut up! I need those clothes back!  
Pain: Jasmine, you can't fight them alone! They're too strong.  
Jasmine: Shut up! I can do this!  
Pain: No you can't. You need to think of a way to do it later on.  
Jasmine: [Sigh] You might be right...  
(Jasmine gets up)  
Jasmine: I'm not going to fight you this time.  
Sasam: Good, because we're actually going to fight you!  
(Sasam starts summoning a bunch of explosions from the ground)  
Jasmine: Great! Now what, Pain?!  
Pain: We still need to escape from here.  
Jasmine: Question, how?  
???: Hey, guys!  
(The Supreme Deflectors starts appearing from the ocean with a boat)  
Shiron: Look, it's help!  
John: Need a ride out of here? We still got some room to be in this boat.  
Zack: Yeah, we can offer this to you guys from our offer. But this time, you guys are going to be survivors!  
Jasmine: [Sigh] Fine... if it just makes it quicker to get away from these guys...  
(The Slutty Peasants and "The Sore Losers". A.K.A., "The Idiots" heads to the boat)  
John: Alright, sail away!  
Terrance: You got it, captain!  
(The boat starts moving to the ocean out from the place)  
Sasam: We're taking Carrie with us. And you take Rimettar with you too, Teras.  
Teras: Alright, I'll do it.  
(Teras vanishes while holding Rimettar)  
Sasam: Now, the primary task will be starting. This will be exciting. Will the impact happen? Oh will the world turn into chaos? Stay tuned for some more "Super Stupid Show 69". We will be waiting for your excitement.


End file.
